My First Time
by Christianamillan
Summary: Roxanne Neely wants to ask her secret crush Roman Reigns if he wants to go with her to Alyson Miller's party, but she is very nervous to approach him. Roxy is afraid of missing her opportunity to talk to her long-time crush, so her partner in crime Sasha Pearson helps Roxy boast her confidence.


My First Time

**This is my first fan fiction story and please give me feedback on my story and I hope you enjoy my first story. and feel free to predict on what will happen next with Roman and Roxanne in the near future. :)**

* * *

Scenario: Roxanne Neely wants to ask her secret crush Roman Reigns if he wants to go with her to Alyson Miller's party, but she is very nervous to approach him. Roxy is afraid of missing her opportunity to talk to her long-time crush, so her partner in crime Sasha Pearson helps Roxy boast her confidence.

Roxanne's point of view

Inside the main campus of George Tech University it was morning time I was walking towards the hallway my locker was near downstairs my class was nearby. Heading to my locker to grab my life span psychology textbook as I open my locker looking at the mirror I see Roman Reigns. I turned my head around towards him as Roman was getting his books for class. My mind was in daydream mode as looking at his flawless face and hearing his sexy voice flowing towards my ears. I asked myself how would I able to get over my nervousness around Roman he is so gorgeous and plus any girl at this school really wants him it's not only just me. Suddenly I hear a loud annoying voice echoes around the hallway it was Alyson's best friend Alanna Williams she shouted, "Everyone Alyson is passing out invitations to her party this Friday, so meet with her during study hall to see if you receive an invite or not!" I couldn't stand Alanna only because her attitude is bitchy and she is co-captain of George tech cheerleader. I watch her smile at Roman and he smiles back at her. Alanna turns her attention at me; then, she gave me this bitchy face and I gave her a disgusted look. In my mind Alyson Miller is a nice person who never gives any problems towards anyone and plus she is also head cheerleader I just don't understand why would she be friends with Alanna at this university. Roman went to class and I turned my attention back to my locker and just slam it.

Sasha's point of view

As Roxanne walked to Professor Hayes class I was already taking my seat waiting on my best friend to sit right next to me. As soon as Roxanne took her seat I turned my attention at Roxanne and started to greet her although Roxy looked upset. My face was a bit concerned on why my best friend isn't having a great mood. Roxanne tells me her problem "Do you know that Alyson and Alanna are passing out invitations during study hall?" I started to nod my head at her Roxy resume her conversation towards me. "Ok, I saw Roman Reigns this morning and I was wondering if I can ask him if he wants to come with me to Alyson's party this coming Friday." I replied back to her "Are you going to ask him?" Roxanne hesitated to answer my question she thinks for a second and replies back to me "I don't know." I know that Roxanne has a long time crush on Roman, so I decided to support my best friend and replies back to her on a positive note. "Rox, don't get extremely nervous I know you have confidence inside you and you just have to believe in yourself." Roxanne started to smile at me we turned our attention at Professor Hayes lecture . When lifespan class was over it was already noon everyone quickly walked out of the classroom and making their way to the study hall where Alyson and her annoying sidekick Alanna are passing out invitations. Roxy and I follow them and we are hoping that this party would be super fun especially when my best friend would ask Roman to come with her to the party.

Roxy's point of view

Everyone was waiting on to receive an invitation by Alyson. Meanwhile, I was getting to concern about not asking Roman if he wants to come with me to Alyson's party I tried to remember Sasha's advice, so I decided to just relax for one moment and Sasha turns her attention at me and she shows a smile on her face at me. I was slowly calm down since the crowds were moving a bit slow. I could see Alyson and Alanna were passing out some invitations a few people were upset or pissed off that they didn't get an invited to the party. As for me I was hoping that Sasha would get invited to the party besides me; furthermore, I see Roman and his friend Dean Ambrose getting the invited from Alyson my heart started to beat really fast and Sasha decided to take action by grabbing my hand and quickly walk passed many people until we reached Alyson and Alanna in the main front of the study hall. Alyson looked up from her invitations and she stared at me. I started to greet her "Hi Ali!" Alyson started to smile and she replies back "Hello Roxy and Sasha, let me find your names on the envelope of my invitation just give me a second." While Ali look for our names on the envelope Alanna gives me and Sasha a disgusted look on her face; therefore, she starts making a rude comment by saying "Ali, why are you going to invited these two losers to your party and plus here is your chance to talk to Roman Reigns the gorgeous man at this campus; also, Roman doesn't want a loser like this one that I am looking at now." I felt completely heartbroken on my face from Alanna's comments and Ali stopped and she turns her attention at her partner in crime and she replies, "Alanna, would you please stop being a complete bitch it's not that cute and plus Taylor is my boyfriend where Roman and I are just friends." Alanna was upset about Ali's comment and Ali looked at me and she nicely responded "Roxanne, I am sorry about Alanna's rude behavior." I started to smile at her and she finally found our invitations Alyson gives the invitations to me and Sasha she replies, "I see you guys on Friday ." Sasha responded back to her "You too." We leave the study hall and tried to find Roman I was hoping that he would be still be inside the campus as soon Sasha and I walked downstairs to the main exit of the campus. Roman and Dean were going to leave the campus as well, so I quickly shouted Roman's name really loudly "Hey Roman!"

Roman's point of view

As Dean and I were going to leave the campus all the sudden I heard a female voice calling my name, so I turned around it was Roxanne and Sasha they were catching up to us. I smile at Roxanne and greet her Roxanne looked at my pretty blue eyes and she was nervously smiled at me. And Sasha asked, "Are you guys going to the party this weekend?" Dean replies back to Sasha's question "Yes." I asked the same question to Sasha and Roxanne "Are you guys going to Ali's party too?" Sasha nicely replies "Yes, we are going to the party and Roman my friend Roxy has something to ask you."

Roxy's point of view

I slowly took a deep breath and started to open my mouth by asking Roman a simple question "Roman, I was wondering if you want to come with me to Ali's party?" Roman looked at Dean and he turns his attention towards me, yet my heart started to rise as I was waiting for his response just hoping his answer would be yes. Roman replies, "Sure, I go with you to the party just giving me your cellphone and I give you my cellphone number." We exchange numbers I have his number and he has my number although Roman asked, "Sasha, Do you want to ride with my friend Dean to the party?" I looked at Sasha and she quickly replies "Sure." Dean smiles at Sasha I see Dean gives his number to Sasha and she does the same. Roman turns his attention towards me and I slowly looked at him where he replies, "I can't wait for the party this Friday." I started to smile really brightly and responded "Me too."


End file.
